Foxy, Foxy, Where Did You Go?
by Ally Dellue
Summary: hi, I'm Kiara! I just can't wait to see my kyuuchi! I've missed Kyuubi so much. He's sooo dreamy! I just hope that yellow haired reject doesn't get in the way of me seeing my Kyuubi-sama! No one is getting in the way of this fox! So watch out! R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first naruto fanfic. And it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Sorry, but I do not own the Naruto cast members or Majime, Yangu or Konpaku. But Kione and Roku are definitely mine and I would prefer you ask me before using her for any reasons.**

* * *

Kohona, in time of peace, on a normal day of Uzumaki Naruto's life. Ya, it's that freaked up.

"Naruto!!" a familiar pink haired girl yelled as she stood in the middle of the woods, shivering out of anger.

"Gosh, Sakura, you don't need to yell, I'm right here, shesh," the famous yellow haired brat of Kohona grumbled as he used a finger to clear one of his ears as he stood a few feet away from Sakura, as calm as a toad.

"Naruto, how dare you! Go back to the village and apologize to the Katsuyu," Sakura growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do I need to apologize to Grandma Tsunade's slug!?" Naruto asked in his normal, bluntly stupid way as he blinked at Sakura.

"Because you smacked it on the nose!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Naruto's arm and started to drag him back to Kohona to go and apologize to Katsuyu.

--

Naruto Apologized to Katsuyu after being beat upside the head a few times by Sakura. And after being apologized to, Katsuyu returned to the summoning world.

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way, I need you two and Jiraiya to go on a mission. You are to meet Jiraiya at the gate in the morning," Tusnade said with a sigh as she sat at her desk and picked up a paper and scanned it.

"What kind of mission, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked sweetly as paused. "And why are we going with Jiraiya Sensei?" Sakura then asked, her brows furrowing as she became confused.

"Your mission is to find and retrieve a fox from the Waterfall area. Aparently there were bandits or something that took the small animal. It should be a simple job, but since it's a far distance, you'll need supervision and since Kakashi is busy, Jiraiya is going with you two," the Fifth Hokage easily explained.

"Awww! A fox? I thought we were going to have a more exciting mission then that. Come on, Grandma Tsunade! Can't we have a more exciting mission?" Naruto pleaded but only got a glare from the Hokage.

Sakura and Naruto left the Hokage's office in silence as the two thought of the upcoming mission.

"Why did Grandma Tsunade give us such a wimpy mission? We can totally handle a tougher mission then finding a fox!" Naruto fumed as he walked along with Sakura, heading for the ramen bar.

"Come on, Naruto. Lady Tusnade wouldn't give us a mission if she didn't think we were perfect for the job, Naruto. And just think about it, maybe we will get a lead to finding Sasuke if we go to the Waterfall area to look for this fox. Who know who we'll meet on our journey!" Sakura said, trying to cheer Naruto up but only succeeded in making herself sad by remembering Sasuke and how he left Kohona.

"I promised you I'd bring him back, Sakura, and I'll keep to that promise. Believe it!" Naruto said softly, seriously as he sat down at the ramen bar and ordered for the both of them.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I believe you," Sakura reassured as she stared at the ramen that was put in front of her, losing her appetite. Of course…Naruto didn't.

--

Sakura and Naruto waited at the Kohona gate as Jiraiya finally made an appreance. "Hey you two, you're up early, aren't you?" Jiraiya said with his normal smile as he looked at their silent faces. "Not in a pleasant mood I see. Well, let's go. It's a long trip to the Waterfall territory," Jiraiya said without much thought as he lead the way down the path, in an upbeat mood to this whole thing.

The Chunin and Genin followed Jiraiya silently as the trees went by like every other time they walked through these woods. The two ninjas barely paying attention to the world around them while Jiraiya pretended not to. But seriously, what could possibly happen in these woods?

"Sakura…why do you think Grandma Tusnade picked us for this mission? I mean, wouldn't Hinata, Kiba and Shino be better at finding this fox then us? I mean, they can find a rare beetle that can be trained to sniff out a scent, so why can't they find a lousy fox?" Naruto asked, really bummed out that they get a lousy mission like this.

"I don't know, Naruto, maybe she thought it would be easy and since we're one man short, we could handle in and be back before anyone knew it," Sakura offered, bummed out for different reasons.

"Maybe," Naruto agreed as he trudged along with a sigh, bumping into the back of Jiraiya. "What gives Pervy Sage?" Naruto demanded before noticing the Sannin's tense posture. It wasn't long before he noticed that they were being followed.

"They're probably bandits, but be on your guard anyway. Let's not take any chances," Jiraiya whispered to the two before starting to walk again, the other two ninjas following him closely as they scanned the woods, looking for any indications of a trap or motion.

--

"We have to be careful about the tall one. He's obviously someone who is experienced. But the sma-,"

"Can I eat them!? Oh, please, let me eat them, Konpaku! Let me rip the girl to shreds!" an eager voice whispered within the branches of a tree a few meters behind the one that talked before him.

"No, Roku. You heard Majime. We must follow them as they quest for Kyuubi's female mate. The yellow haired child will lead us to her. The legends say the fox's song is irresistible to Kyuubi," the first voice whispered as he slowly crept along to follow the three leaf ninja.

"Awww, but I bet the strawberry blonde is so appetizing!" the second voice whined before looking at a third and fourth ninja of the ground who stayed silent while watching their own team mates. "Careful, don't stare too long or I'll eat you guys up," the same man hissed and then cackled before bounding after the leader.

* * *

**Well that probably wasn't the best, but I hope it was good enough. R&R are very welcome with me. Like I said, this is my first time making one of these, so ya. Please tell me everything you liked and didn't like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! If you're reading this, then I'm guessing you liked my first chapter. If you're just seeing what else you can flame…well that's okay to. P I'm that weird. Anyway, there might be some violence in this chapter. Have a good read! A few more characters are being added that aren't mine. Like Raikiri and Arabisou.**

* * *

The three man group walked the dirt path between the trees, heading for Waterfall territory. Naruto pranced around like an idiot while Sakura yelled and lectured at him. Of course, Jiraiya ignored them both as his senses concentrated on the foliage around them; looking for any signs of attacks. It's been a day and they haven't been attacked, but followed. What's with that?

"Pervy Sage, why are you so tense? I don't think they're going to do anything. I mean, if they were, they would have attacked by now, right?" Naruto asked as he came up to Jiraiya's left side while Sakura came up to his right.

"You can never be too careful, Naruto, they might be waiting for us to make a wrong move and let our guards down so they can strike us," Sakura said before Jiraiya could respond.

"You're right, Sakura, you can never be too careful, but I don't think that's why they haven't attacked. I think they're waiting for us to find something so they can take it from us. Keep your guard up, just in case, though. The last thing we need is to have a hole in our guard and become Swiss cheese," Jiraiya murmured to the two of them and then patted Naruto's head when he pouted.

"I don't see why you're all bummed out, Naruto. You're the one that was complaining that this was a boring mission, that there was no excitement," Sakura said with a small 'hiff' as she put her hands on her hips as she walked.

"I know, but I didn't think that there would be ninjas following us and thinking about ambushing us when we found something that they wanted," Naruto said as he scratched his head while he thought, closing his eyes while doing so. He then opened them as an idea came to him. "Do you think they want the fox that we're supposed to be going after? I mean that's what our mission is and that's the only thing I can think of that we'll be finding. But why would they want a lousy fox?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and started thinking again.

"You might be right, Naruto, they might want the fox. But I have no idea what this fox is for either," Jiraiya said untruthfully, but of course, Naruto would never know the difference, and he knew that so well.

"Eat them! Eat them! EAT THEM!!" A voice shrieked as three bodies bounded out of the surrounding bushes and started to throw kunai at the off guard ninjas of the leaf village. "Meat, meat, sweet little kiddies to eat!" the same voice said as he cackled and pranced around the strawberry blonde while the other two tried to go after Naruto and Jiraiya. "Don't harm the boy, Majime-sama said to capture him and to not touch his flesh," the man growled as his blue eyes moved from Jiraiya and Naruto to Sakura. "I've been wanting you for so long, girlie!" he then said giddily as he lunged for the female ninja.

Sakura quickly rolled away before meeting a metal clasped fist with her own bare fist, sending out a wave of chakra at the impact to crack the metal and bounce the psychopath away from her.

Naruto backed away from the approaching ninja, its sandy cloak swaying once in a while to show its metal clasped hands and dark brown and green clothing. Naruto soon gain control of himself as he made the signs for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and casted it, causing about ten more of him to appear and then scatter to try and confuse the ninja as Naruto and his shadow clones ganged up on the enemy.

The enemy held up his hand and let out a grunt as his metal hand exerted chakra pressure to dispose of the shadow clones, leaving the one and only Naruto heading straight for the ninja. The nin's hands made a scratchy sound as the metal scratched against each other to form signs and then let out a another grunt before mumbling: "Metal Fist Façade" and started punching towards Naruto a few times, but seemed to multiply until Naruto was knocked against a tree, bruises and cuts marking the boy's skin.

"Get away from him!" Jiraiya yelled as he quickly grabbed Naruto and used his Hari Jizo (Needle Guardian) while holding Naruto, but before the enemy ninja could pound his metal fist against the metal, a howl broke out, causing the party to stop.

"Roku, retreat, leave Razilli's body, he's too far gone," the man closest to Jiraiya and Naruto growled as he quickly bounded the opposite way of the howl as a few snarls of wolves came bounding out of the bushes behind him to chase him. A few headed toward Roku who hesitated before bolting.

It wasn't long before all the wolves except for two filed out after the two ninjas in sandy cloaks. One of the remaining wolves looked between Naruto and Jiraiya to Sakura, noticing that two of the three were on edge. The wolf let out a soft woof, her eyes turning from a green to yellow and then a crystal blue, before turning to help the other wolf drag the dead body off, not wanting the Kohona ninjas trying to figure out who it was and why he attacked.

--

A small black cat hissed at the lab-like dog that walked in with its master and Roku. "You failed?" a mysterious voice asked with a bit of anger as he saw the two surviving ninjas.

"Unfortunately, sir. That pesky wolf girl got in our way!" Roku hissed as he remembered the pack of wolves that came after them.

The lab-like pup agreed with an array of barking, trying to tell the story for the leader.

"Hush, Raikiri," the second man whispered to the pup as he leaned down to stroke its fur. The dog seemed to listen to the ninja without an argument.

"This is unacceptable. We need that boy! He's the only one that can catch the fox without a problem. Her power is limitless! I want you to get that boy by all costs, just make sure he is alive," the leading voice growled.

"But what about the wolf women?" Roku asked nervously.

"Leave her to me. Kione is easy to persuade," the leading voice purred.

"Don't you dare, Majime. You know very well that she and I have something between us," the second man growled lowly to the leader.

"Oh, hush, Yangu. You know very well that Kione is out of your league. She's four years older then you," Majime snorted to the second man, getting a growl out of the dog. The leader's cat only hissed in response.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please send me a message or something about ideas or things you want to see in this story. I'm up for /most/ ideas. P sorry, but some things just go too far for even me!**


End file.
